


【黑泽安达】【ABO】莎萨九零的苏醒

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 似乎会变成魔法师, 到了三十岁还是处男
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: *只是一次临时标记！但意外地引导对方表白自己就很妙啊！相互喜欢什么的太幸福了！接近有情人终于修成正果的意思了~
Relationships: 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	【黑泽安达】【ABO】莎萨九零的苏醒

**Author's Note:**

> 要素：  
> ①办公室  
> ②易感期而发情的A×特殊体征导致信息素很淡的O  
> ③小别重逢  
> ④落地窗  
> ⑤耳后的痣  
> ⑥领带

1.  
他决定暂时躲黑泽几天。

不过这次不像上次差点就接吻成功那样，没有刻意避开的同趟电梯，没有抬头却望不见人的办公桌，也没有不知所措，安达只是被自己喝醉后的大胆行为蠢到了，想趁黑泽出差的工夫让彼此冷静一下。这很明显是在掩耳盗铃，用柘植的话来说，他这么做只会适得其反，黑泽一定会看出来的。

只要不是杀过来，一切都好说。

安达安慰地想，抱起一捧娇艳欲滴的莎萨九零往活动会场走去。按照行程安排，今天是黑泽出差的第三天，还有两天他才回来。说句实话，在黑泽离开的第一天，安达就察觉到不同了，不仅是工作上少了很多关照，还有下班时也缺了些火候。那天前辈送了他一罐咖啡，和黑泽之前买的是同一个牌子，安达尝起来却觉得味道明显不对，可配方分明没有改变啊。直到晚上睡觉前他才想明白，自己这是被黑泽潜移默化了，不知不觉中已经接受了他的一切好意，冷不丁的忽然分离，除了加深想念，更让安达不自觉剖开真心，不可避免地落俗。

遐想之余，将近千朵的莎莎萨九零被放置妥帖，那些火焰一般旺盛的红玫瑰花，姿态张扬，绚丽又灿烂，热烈的情感呼之欲出，仿佛要把意中人迫切抱入怀中。

香味太浓了，安达被呛得捂了下鼻子，幸好黑泽的不是这种气味。

等等，幸好？为什么他会说幸好……

安达在心里给自己泼冷水，黑泽身为优质的Alpha，不论是职场上还是私生活中都备受追捧，也许是脑子被门夹到了才会对自己有意思。而他这么个平平无奇的Omega，最好不要让事情发展成理所应当，以免把两个人各自的生活扰得一团乱。

他杵在角落思考人生，完全不晓得从身上飘出的消极情绪快要实体化了，在场的人没谁敢靠近，只有又被拉来充数的柘植敢凑过来：“安达，六角好像在找你。”

安达回神：“抱歉！在想事情……这次又麻烦你和绵矢一块来……结束后我请你们吃晚饭吧！”

柘植朝正和六角聊天的湊望过去，摇了摇头：“不用了，他们大概今晚有约。而且，前天已经是你……”

“停！不要让我回忆起前天的噩梦，”安达一脸尴尬，“好在黑泽现在还没回来，不然我真是没脸来上班了。”

“啊？黑泽不是一直都在吗？”柘植诧异地问，抬手指向展示台侧方，身着铁灰色西装配酒红色领带的高个青年面带微笑，娴熟的向客户介绍活动产品，“我还以为你是看到他了才一直站在这里的。”

“他怎么会在这？！不对……他提前回来了？！”安达有些慌乱，拽着柘植去问六角，被告知黑泽确实提前完成了出差任务。提到本部门优秀的前辈，六角总是兴奋又话多，一连串的彩虹屁几乎要冲上天和太阳肩并肩，安达担心黑泽会突然冒出来，又不好打断六角，只得时不时笑笑点头应和。

这时，柘植碰了碰安达的肩，示意他回头看：“有人在盯着你。”安达茫然地转头，果然是某位吃醋的帅哥，要是眼神能化为实质的刀，他现在应该已经被扎到墙上动弹不得了。

湊的视线在安达和黑泽之间来回，顿时醒悟，把柘植从安达身边拉开一段距离：“你们靠太近了。”

如果不是黑泽一边散发着信息素一边走向他们的话，柘植差点就要误会了湊的好意，“不是吧，我跟安达只是朋友啊……”

“同是Alpha，你不懂什么叫护食吗？”湊在心里默默吐槽柘植是笨蛋，语气也透露出“你是白痴吗”的讯息，“倒是安达，你……诶？！你去哪？！他怎么跑了？”

“安达的朋友们吗？麻烦你们又来帮忙了。”黑泽笑着和柘植搭话，余光却追着安达窜到会场另一边的身影，“六角，我们到那边去看看吧。”

2.  
温水煮了一年，黑泽快熬不下去了。

可对方硬是不开窍，那也只能耐心等着了。对于爱情，光有心动是不够的，若缺少两相应和，便只能沦为一场自作多情的独角戏。

没想到，接下来的时间里，安达根本就不给他接近的机会。狡兔三窟，这只被惹急了的乖乖兔也晓得该躲起来了。

“和昨天早上简直判若两人啊。”黑泽无奈地叹了口气，忍不住点开那段录音听第N遍。

“这么说你喜欢他咯？”

“这是当然的啊，那么完美的Alpha我当然喜欢。”

同一时间，逃到办公室的安达也在回放这段堪称人生最大失误的录音，他觉得自己很有必要反思一下，为什么同为魔法师，柘植喝醉后会这么心机啊！居然偷偷录音！

安达懊恼地揉乱一头黑发，抱膝缩在办公桌底下反省自己。

前晚出去吃晚饭，柘植带了粉丝在签售会送的礼物——小熊软糖和安达分享，橘红色的糖果表面晶莹剔透，在暖黄色吊灯下更显软萌可爱。安达好奇地尝了一颗，纯净的伏特加顿时为味蕾带来如烈焰般刺激的爽口感，“哇，味道真独特。”他吃了两颗，感觉脑袋开始昏昏沉沉了，便坚决不肯再碰了。

然而他不晓得，小熊软糖，又名“俄罗斯醉熊糖”，酒精度超过40％，吃了两颗还能勉强保持清醒，已经是他酒量的极大进步。

酒量不行的人在喝醉和清醒时有两副面孔，安达也不例外，奇奇怪怪的想法一句接着一句根本停不下来，仿佛平日里那个沉默寡言的勤勉社畜和他是两个人。柘植也不怎么能喝酒，状态比安达好一点，安静地听他说话，时不时地敷衍两句，顺便使用读心术在心里和安达交流说不出口的感想。

柘植瞄了眼醉醺醺的安达，忽然起了主意。说不上故意套话，他就是想听安达亲口说出来，而不是只在心里想他喜欢黑泽。酒醉壮胆，柘植开门见山地问安达，他到底对黑泽有没有意思。

“安达，你对黑泽，到底是不是喜欢？”柘植身子前倾，直视坐在对面的安达。

这个问题瞬间把安达的意识吓醒了一半：“哈？柘植你……在说什么傻话？”

“我说，你喜不喜欢黑泽！”柘植喝了一口酒，继续问道。

“啊这……要是我不喜欢他，还用得着纠结这么久嘛。”

看样子和自己猜得八九不离十，柘植装作一副诧异的表情：“这么说你喜欢他咯？”

“这是当然的啊，那么完美的Alpha……我当然喜欢。”安达错开好友的视线，不自在地挠了挠手心，他以为自己掩饰得很好，实则已被眼里的明澈出卖，“帅气的地方，勇敢的地方，我全都喜欢……”

“我……对黑泽的喜欢，无关乎第二性征，仅是因为他是他而已。”

柘植一边想“果然只有喝醉的时候安达才这么坦率呢”，一边默默把录音保存好，打算回家处理一下。

第二天早上安达被闹钟叫醒，发现柘植发了条录音过来，“这什么啊？”他半睡半醒地调高音量，然后……他听了第一句就炸毛了。

搞什么！这个话语如此奔放的人究竟是谁！绝对不是他！他是疯了吗？！竟敢说出这些堪称狂放的表白！

安达又羞又恼，握闻手机想删掉聊天记录，但一则他刚睡醒，二则他的心情太过激动，手一抖便点成了转发；跳出来的页面令安达又小小地心悸了下，把“取消”点错成了“发送”——成功发给了未能出场但存在感十足的另一主人公——黑泽！！！！！

他一点都不想知道黑泽听到后是什么想法，真的。

在第三次挂了黑泽拨过来的电话后，安达再次决定逃避一段时间，期限……等他回来再说吧。

可谁能想到黑泽的毅力如此持久呢？都到下班时间了，安达看到黑泽还在活动场地堵他！抱着把人甩掉的想法，他只好故技重施，像上次接吻未遂那样躲到办公室的桌子底下。天真如安达，躲的不是他的办公桌，而是黑泽的座位下面——仗着自己Omega的信息素不浓就这么大胆，半分羊入虎口的自觉都无。

从迈进办公室的那一刻，黑泽就感觉到了异样。扑鼻而来的一阵幽香，其中混杂着淡淡的木质芬芳。他观察各个角落，确认盆栽之后没藏有人，继而转身打量房间内那一排排的办公桌，每一张桌面都摆了一枝沙萨九零，哪怕是在黑暗中，依然红得锃亮，红得耀眼，宛若要照出宇宙间独一无二的颜色。

那缕馨淡的夏竹清香，就藏匿在此。

黑泽了然，先去把门反锁了，虽说下班时间没剩什么人，为了避免六角那臭小子或者其他人出来煞风景，他还是确保万无一失吧。

他一个个座位慢悠悠地走过去，安达的桌底下果然没见着人，可他分明闻到了Omega特有的信息素……黑泽若有所思，脑子里忽然冒出一个荒唐的想法——安达或许躲在他那。

Alpha的直觉准得惊人，黑泽没有误判。

“安达？”不懂该夸他可爱还是该说他嚣张，黑泽笑着弯下腰，和吓了一跳的安达打招呼，“你怎么在这里？”

居然躲在他的办公桌底下，以为能用Alpha的信息素掩盖他这个Omega吗？

一片玫瑰的辛香中，森林的沉稳木香越来越浓郁，隐隐带着微苦的药味，不知不觉已充斥了整个办公室。

安达感觉头脑有点晕晕沉沉，可怜他一位三十岁的纯情处男，压根没意识到这是Omega的原始本能在作祟——换句话说，Alpha的信息素把他搞得要被迫发情了。身后是办公桌之间的挡板，面前的唯一生路又被黑泽完全拦住，安达不得已抬起头，用一双澄澈的狗狗眼可怜兮兮地看着黑泽。

不要用这么可爱的表情看着我，我会忍不住侵犯你的，安达。

黑泽面不改色地伸出手，想把安达拉起来，像是没闻到他Omega的信息素一样，其实他很清楚，眼前的人因为他发情了。

3.  
安达后知后觉地意识到发展走向不大对劲。

他不是没闻到黑泽的信息素，那股强烈的、似是清晨阳光笼罩下古木的沉香味，可黑泽一向风度翩翩，谁曾想这回他竟没能把持住——将安达压在办公桌前简直轻而易举，Alpha的信息素仿佛一味药，混合着干草，在空气中燃烧，安达的Omega本能受其迷惑不住地想靠过去，好在他的理智还没断弦，尚且能做一下最后的挣扎。

黑眼睛眨了眨，安达强装镇定，仰起脸看向黑泽，双手摁在他的肩头，试图把他推开。奈何Alpha的体力天生比Omega占优势，也可能是他潜意识不舍得推开，不过一瞬的犹豫，等安达回过神时，发现黑泽正两手托着他的屁股，让他稳当地坐在办公桌上。桌面上放着一堆没来得及移开的资料和文件夹，搁得安达有点不舒服，他不由得往前挪了挪。

这个举动莫名令黑泽满意，他不得不承认自己有私心，仗着安达反射弧长，想趁机哄骗他给予一点温存。

“黑泽，你……你在易感期吗？”安达的后颈被黑泽用掌心轻柔地贴住，Omega的腺体感受到了Alpha的热烈邀约，惹得他差点身体发软，连带着声音都发颤。

对不起，我不想吓到你的。黑泽感觉到安达身子一僵，尽管他很想做些什么实质性的行为，但他实在不忍心伤害安达，粗粝的指腹从后脖摩挲过他的脸颊，轻轻遮住那双目光纯粹的眼睛，温热的嘴唇似羽毛般轻快地落下一个吻。

安达对这个蜻蜓点水般的吻始料未及，前一秒他还怕得要死，对自己不逃跑的倔强感到后悔，此刻他却突然冷静了下来，让身体尝试着放松，他语气乖巧地念着黑泽的名字，问他是不是不舒服，“你脸色刚才看起来不太好。”

黑泽直勾勾盯着安达的唇，“没事，再等一会，我忍忍就好了。”

安达心软的同时又不得不震惊，这位Alpha的自制力到底是有多强，才能表面风平浪静，心里却在疯狂地呐喊“我想欺负你啊可恶但是你不答应跟我在一起我不能太狂野”啊？

安达豁出去地闭上眼，握住黑泽的手，鼓起勇气道：“其实……可以欺负的。”

“什么？”

当情场老手遇到纯情处男，一切计划中的理智和克制都会被他的直球给打乱。

安达低头亲吻黑泽的手指，生硬得好似情窦初开的少年，青涩又纯情；又像是一个从未有过信仰的人，初次便怀揣忠诚，带着炽热和坚决，不容他逃离，也不容他后悔。

他很肯定地说：“我说，黑泽，你可以欺负我，按你的心意来……唔嗯……”

黑泽的吻截断了安达的准许，湿漉漉的舌头灵活地探进他的嘴里，眷恋的和他唇舌交缠。愈发急促的呼吸似乎变成了能一击致命的子弹，刺激着剧烈跳动的心脏，一直以来隐忍的爱意和情欲，终于还是化为熊熊燃烧的业火，不给他们留一丝余地。

Omega的身体出乎意料的敏感，他们虽然是第一次触碰彼此，进入状态却很快。安达月白色的衬衫被黑泽从松垮的皮带和裤头里抽出来，他一手叠在安达的手上，另一只手则探进衬衫里，暧昧而亲昵地抚摸着，在光滑的脊背反复摸索，最后停在了内裤边缘。

“我很喜欢穿西装的安达，”黑泽像拆礼物一样利索地脱下安达的西装外套，手指和正在弹奏乐曲的钢琴家一样灵活，很快便一颗颗解开了衬衫的扣子，“西装，是最贴合身材的衣服。”

“像这样弄乱它……再慢慢把它脱下来，”褪去那层薄薄的衣料，失去遮掩的琵琶骨立刻裸露在冰凉的空气中，看起来性感又迷人，“我可以抱你吗，安达？”

“你……你别说了……”这不是在欺负人吗？安达涨红了脸，支支吾吾地道，“这么色情的问题……”话音未落，他听到黑泽发出了一声愉悦的轻笑，刚想问“你笑什么”，喉结便被黑泽咬住了，敏感地带遭到涉足，安达惊得倒吸一口凉气，条件反射地抬腿想把人踹开。

Alpha的反应相当迅速，黑泽一把握住安达的小腿，整个人顺势卡进他两腿间，连拖带扯，不容反抗的让两具身体紧密贴合。黑泽温柔地吻着安达耳后的痣，一边用手熟练地解开他的裤链，手掌握住他敏感又兴奋的前端，不轻不重地逗弄开始分泌淫液的马眼，薄薄的一层内裤很快便湿淋淋一片，令屋内充斥着情事的旖旎与羞耻。

安达只觉得他的感官被放大了数倍，能格外清晰地感觉到黑泽的一举一动，压制着他的人缓缓吻过他的眼睛，又轻轻地咬了咬他的鼻头，“安达，张嘴。”这次的吻如狂风暴雨似的猛烈，兜不住的涎水从嘴角溢出，黑泽呼出的热气喷薄在安达泛红的肌肤上，沿着漂亮的脖颈一路向下，烙下点点暧昧的吻痕。

他的身子软成一滩水，呼吸不顺的喘气宛若塞壬的歌声，诱惑极了，色情极了。

黑泽的吻自锁骨处离开，他看着安达软在自己怀里，不由得牢牢握住那纤细的腰肢，将对方翻身压在了桌面上。

一阵天旋地转，安达发出一声惊呼，像是渴望得到救赎的溺水之人，双手在桌面无助地游走，“不！不要碰……唔嗯……那里……”他呜咽着请求，轻扬的尾音隐隐带着哭腔，听得黑泽的Alpha本能几乎要到失控的地步。

黑泽安抚性地抚摸过那白玉凝脂般的小腹，又怜惜地亲了亲安达的颈窝，“别怕，我慢一点，不会让你受伤的。”看到对方点头答应，黑泽这才把注意力凝聚在他渴望探索的地方，大手用力地分开那两团丰满的臀肉，迫切地揉搓着——他的心跳得很快，一想到身下之人未被发掘过的紧致，他就要忍不住了。

湿润的手指进入得很艰难。里面又紧又热，黑泽用食指指尖刮弄过敏感的内壁，一一找出安达的兴奋点。“咕啾、咕啾”的抽插声萦绕在两人耳边，安达不敢相信仅是手指就让他如此兴奋，羞得说不出半个字。

“放松点，安达。”黑泽放入第二根手指，灵活的往深处顶撞，曲起的指节总能碰到敏感点。快感冲击着安达的大脑，哪怕黑泽护着他的腰，也阻止不了他身体痉挛了的事实。

他居然因为手指就用后面高潮了！

安达羞得浑身发热，为了掩盖住紧张和不安，他不得不用手紧紧捂住嘴巴，防止兴奋的呻吟再次溢出来。而原本扣住桌沿的手也不由自主的往回缩，摸过黑泽的手腕，隔着他贴身的西装裤子握住同样硬挺的性器。这个大胆的举动是黑泽没想到的，他很明显地停顿了下。随即，他牵住安达的手，用情欲暗涌的声音念他的名字，“乖，把拉链拉开。”

Alpha期待的目光令安达不忍拒绝，他动作迟疑地拉开黑泽的裤链，把内裤往下剥，一根成熟男性的性器立刻弹了出来，领口渗出些许黏液。

这下大概是真的要做了。

安达咽了口唾沫，强迫自己保持冷静，身后的人是Alpha没错，但更是他心之所向的珍宝，他害得他忍耐了那么久，是应该给他一点甜头尝尝了。

“你在想什么呢？”黑泽拾起挂在挡板上的蓝色领带，小心地遮住了安达的眼睛，黑暗的视野配上静谧的空间，听觉和触觉被无限放大，“和我在一起的时候，不要分心。”

他用双手撑开安达的大腿，将隐秘的部位一览无余，硕大的性器探到粉嫩的穴口前，毫无阻力地插了进去。黑泽的尺寸实在太大，一下便将肠道撑满，内壁的褶皱被一一抚平，陌生的痛感疼得安达瞬间流下生理性泪水，下意识想用头去撞桌面来分散注意力。黑泽生怕他受伤，索性抱住他发软的腰让他紧靠着垫有文件的写字台。

原本带着试探的抽插逐渐猛烈，浅出深入，每一次顶撞都比前一次更用力，黑泽趴在安达身后，火热的吻从耳后到颈侧，从肩膀至肩胛骨，随着高涨的情欲过界到后颈的腺体处。他拨开湿透了的黑色短发，又亲又吸那块最为敏感的软肉，贪恋地汲取Omega淡淡的、近似雪松味的信息素，喉咙发出模糊的音节。

“嗯啊！黑泽……慢……啊……太快了……”

后穴被凶狠地抽插，腺体被亲吻得发烫，安达顾不得快要高潮，慌忙转头制止深陷情事的黑泽。谁知听完这话后，侵略进他体内的巨物竟又涨大了一圈，被窄小的肉穴紧紧地裹住，先前的猛烈进攻也分毫不为所动。黑泽温柔的和安达接吻，同时狠狠地撞击着他遍布指痕的臀部，在黏腻水声和肉体碰撞发出的“啪啪”声中，和对方一起迎来了高潮。

大滩的白浊喷射出来，安达的大腿和小腹上混合了他和黑泽的精液，更令他惶恐的是，就连桌上的文件都沾上了不少！

可他刚才完全没意识到。

这么想着，安达又把头埋进了手臂里，不敢再看黑泽的神情。

高潮的余韵尚未过去，黑泽揉了揉安达的腰，见他后面的穴口变得红粉，臀瓣也被揉掐得泛红，可一直没听到安达出声，黑泽担心是因为自己欺负得过狠，俯身掰开他的手臂，摘下领带去看他的脸色，却发现安达正死死地咬着唇，竭力让自己不要发出声音。那双眼睛蒙着层水雾，朦朦胧胧的与上他的人对视，情意波光潋滟。

“叫出声来，安达，我想听。”黑泽说着，低下头去亲吻他，细细密密的吻从颈侧缓缓至耳后，炽热的呼吸如夏风般轻拂过安达汗湿的皮肤，饶是大脑里已经乱成一团浆糊，他也感觉到黑泽正揽着他的腰，一手捏搓着红润的乳尖，一手在他前胸和小腹之间来回抚摸，像在给心爱的宠物顺毛。

“我……不要……声音变得……很奇怪……”安达的呻吟被黑泽的动作揽碎，他试图翘起臀部去阻止黑泽玩弄挺立的乳尖，然而抬腰翘臀的姿势只会更方便对方狠狠欺负他，如同放任一头忍耐饥饿多年的猛兽，将窥探许久的猎物拆吃入腹。

“叫出来，我想听。”黑泽把安达转过来，一边吮吸他眼角噙着的泪珠，一边用手逗弄他再次硬起的性器，“安达你的声音，可爱，又甜蜜，我很想听。”他知道安达对自己低沉的嗓音毫无抵抗力，因此刻意紧贴在他耳畔轻声哄道，末了还一口含住那红如玛瑙的耳垂，用舌尖反复舔舐。

“呜……这次能不能……”安达骂了自己一句“没出息”，羞红着脸主动开口，尽管声音小得让人听不清。

“什么？”

“能不能……让我看着你。”安达闭上眼睛提要求，他觉得这么做显得自己很饥渴，他怕黑泽会失望，会嫌弃他原来是个口是心非的骗子。不被承认的情感鞭笞着安达的心脏，他心想，假若他是荒脊土地上的一株枯木，黑泽就是那朵最后的、野蛮生长的玫瑰，收敛一身利刺，团起叶子裹着饱满的水珠，在暮光之中将翘首盼望的草木纳入温暖的怀抱。

他丝毫没意识到自己话里的挑逗性，“我想看着你做。”

真是……要了我的命了。

黑泽心道。

4.  
黑泽能忍就不是优一。

他托着安达的屁股把人抱起来，青筋暴起的阴茎摩擦过他的腿根，龟头就着走路的姿势挤进一张一合的穴口，前列腺液蹭满了安达股间。

宽阔的落地窗上粘着一朵一朵的苏醒玫瑰，衬出窗外灯火通明的夜景，借了霓虹的微光，把两人结合时的影子投在窗玻璃上。一切都是这样静，他们什么也不想，只一心跟着本我的意愿走。

黑泽用自己的酒红色领带缠住安达双手，让他只能把手搭在他肩上，身体紧紧地贴着他，抱起来时要是不想摔下去，就必须得张开被做到要抽筋的双腿牢牢勾在对方的腰上。黑泽缓缓往落地窗的方向走，性器随着走路的步伐在安达体内进进出出，“安达，抱紧我。”

安达收紧了双腿。

“安达这里也很漂亮呢。”黑泽亲吻他优美的锁骨，眼里透露出一丝怜爱，他搂紧怀里的Omega，轻柔又不失力道地含住安达胸前红润的乳珠，湿滑的舌头来回拨弄，仿佛那里渗出了奶水似的。安达爽得脚趾蜷缩，不禁发出动情的呻吟声，黏糊糊地叫着黑泽的名字：“不要……嗯……玩那里……求……”

“听起来你并不反感啊，”充满磁性的低音在安达耳畔响起，黑泽难耐地挤了挤他的双乳，直到中间被挤出一条乳沟，“其实你很期待吧，安达。”他低头含住安达的乳头，用力地吸了一口，齿尖狠狠地爱抚着乳晕，刺激得安达扭动着屁股迎合他的撞击。

白浊的液体一点一点从身体里流出来，被操软的小穴贪婪地缠着黑泽滚烫的性器，安达的抽泣开始变得沙哑，他非但不能抗拒黑泽，还为他的每一次重重顶入而异常兴奋，这不像他，这不是他，可这确实是他。酥麻感从鼓起的小腹袭遍全身，安达看着黑泽抬起他一条小腿挂在臂弯里，硬挺硕大的性器继续激烈地深入抽插——半抱着的姿势顶入得太深了，他被逼得边哭边求饶。

黑泽吻着他耳后的痣，沉沉的低笑声听起来格外诱人，他感觉到安达爽得前后同时高潮，不由得又剧烈顶撞了好一会。这回深入的程度前所未有，他甚至找到了Omega最珍贵的那处生殖腔。

“不要碰那里……黑泽……求你……”安达情不自禁地拱起腰，眼瞳里仿佛含着一汪清泉，只映照出黑泽一人的身影，“我……没准备……不想……”若是黑泽打开了他的生殖腔，就意味着他们逃不开终身标记。可安达不敢冒险，Omega的脆弱体质让他重新找回理智，他不愿意把黑泽一起拉下欲望的深渊，哪怕他的情意早已全部暴露在了对方眼中。

一颗心也没有多重，黑泽想要，就给他好了。

黑泽本就受不了他的请求，这次也不例外，他不舍得让安达在痛苦中打开生殖腔，性器从红肿的肉穴里拔出，白浊的精液射在了安达白皙的腿间。

生理上没得到满足，心理上就更远远不够了。黑泽告诫自己，要心平气静，要心如止水，但一看到安达眼尾绯红的欢爱模样，他藏在心里的恶魔便不战而胜了。

他渴望听到安达的告白，想听他亲口告诉他，想让他再也舍不得逃避他。

“有点伤心，安达你躲着我。”黑泽蹭了蹭安达的颈窝，呢喃道。

“呜……对不起……但躲你不是因为讨厌你……”安达见黑泽垂着头，以为他生气了，虽然有些害怕，但还是捧起了他的脸，温热的手反被黑泽紧紧捂住，“是、是……”

“是什么？”黑泽把安达牢牢压住，细长的双腿尽管已经疲软，也不得不努力勾住他的腰，半透明的体液顺着安达的大腿流到黑泽腿上。

猝不及防的，粗大的性器再次进入到收缩有致的穴口里，紧致的内壁迫不及待将其裹住，安达夹得太紧，黑泽爽得头皮发麻，一下接一下地加重力道，令压制不住的爱意融成破碎的情话。

“呃啊……喜欢……因为喜欢你……我……喜欢你……”安达双手攀着黑泽的脖颈，手指不受控制在他背后留下一道道如猫爪挠过似的划痕，抽插声不绝于耳，他在羞耻之中心甘情愿地剖出了自己的真心。

黑泽突然停下了。

他没说话，没抽出来，也不继续动，漆黑的眸底盛满惊讶和喜悦。满天星辰，满屋月光，宛若一曲妙音，和着安达意外的表白一起，缓缓淌入他的血液里。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”黑泽的手抚在安达后颈，手指有意无意碰着他的腺体，Omega苦中带甘的信息素似有若无，和Alpha浓烈的信息素夹杂在一起，混入暧昧的空气中，“我会忍不住标记你的。”

安达凑上去亲了他一下，笑容真诚，“我没骗你，我是认真的。”

黑泽彻底被他驯服了，抵着他的额头，从脸颊一路吻下去：“喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你，安达。”

扪心自问，安达想不明白，他到底哪里好了，值得黑泽这么把他护在心尖上。

黑泽接着给出了答案。

“温柔的地方，怯懦的地方，一切的一切……我全都喜欢……”

我喜欢你，无关乎其他，仅是因为你是你而已。

同样的话语，同样的情感，安达似乎领会了黑泽接下来要做什么，他微微扬起嘴角，在黑泽的吻靠近后颈时自觉地昂起头。

“标记我吧，黑泽。”

**Author's Note:**

> *只是一次临时标记！但意外地引导对方表白自己就很妙啊！相互喜欢什么的太幸福了！接近有情人终于修成正果的意思了~
> 
> *莎萨九零玫瑰花语:热情、热爱着你、我爱你、热恋、希望与你泛起激情的爱。
> 
> *苏醒玫瑰的花语：初恋、情窦初开。  
> 这与粉玫瑰大致相同，都寓意着初恋。但是，苏醒玫瑰更适合表达情窦初开的心情：第一次知道心动的感觉，有关爱情的直觉，慢慢苏醒过来。


End file.
